Talk:Cottonmouth
Could someone put this article on the Grand Theft Wiki please? I tried to put it myself, but a permission error always pops up, however my e-mail address is authenticated.--Mackomontana 19:21, 24 July 2009 (UTC) No Use. I tried it but they always delete it even my James Earl Cash article, they delete it.--Blaff 60 06:04, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Well the reason it is not in GTA Wikia is because it has no refrence or never been mentioned in GTA.-User:BloodyGTA It is true, because Manhunt 2 was released after Gta Vcs, the last gta game in gta III era. But maybe it will be mentioned in the next games.--Mackomontana 22:27, 24 July 2009 (UTC) quick question i never knew this city had an official name. where did you get "cottonmouth" from? or is this just fan-fiction? YoU-tHiNk-Im-JoKiNg? 19:53, May 18, 2011 (UTC) This is no fan-fiction. Two years ago,or maybe more, I used the sniper riffle in the Assassination level to take a look on the police helipocter and it's written Cottonmouths police department on it. However,some people don't believe it, but I didn't made it up myself.--Mackomontana 10:26, May 19, 2011 (UTC) show me do you have an image? i looked at the heli and never saw anything. I looked the map of Florida in the west part where is located Cottonmouth.I see in levels Assasination and Altered,mountains.But in the west part I'm not see the relief forms.Is just a fan faction!!!The logo of CPD,I'not see on the police mav.And me,I can say on this site:The events where place is Rollond City(example).IS JUST A FAN-FACTION!!!Not proofs,not trusting! Yes,you right.I'm living in Florida in the west part of state in closely to Tampa.Is stupid,I'm not see the mountains,eh i can put to say I see smaller hills but not huge mountains.And in the game,Cottonmouth is not based on Tampa,because I'm visiting the city,and the suburban zone are similary certain,but the skyscraper,blocks,hmmm...Cottonmouth showing be an anywhere town and city of USA. For me,Cottonmouth can be based of some parts of Floridian suburby and some parts of L.C. This town might not be in west Florida, but Cottonmouth isnt fanfiction. In the beta wersion of manhunt2 there really is a CPD maverick. Mayby R* wanted to name the city at first, but then decided to leave it unknown. But we can used the beta name, its just a game anyway Mackomontana,in Cottonmouth the mountains appear? Mackomontana,Cottonmouth for me is posibily in the northwest part of Florida because here you cand fiind some biggest hills. A manhunt fan from Timisoara,Romania. please sign your posts hey could you guys please register/login so i know who im talking to ;) i vote we delete this page as its mostly links anyway. the game probably isnt set in 1 place anyway. its set in a lot of places, like the flashback missions could be anywhere im sure during most wanted its prickle pine in las venturas because as you reach the end of the sewer, the heli yells out: "target sighted. moving to LV" YoU-tHiNk-Im-JoKiNg? 12:03, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Guys,I don't know where is the position of the city,but I heard that Cottonmouth is in the north part of Vice City,posibily because Cottonmouth can't be in the west or southwest part of Florida,because in this parts not exist mountains,but at the north is some hills and other relief forms.Posibily the distance of Cottonmouth and Vice City is 500-1000 miles away. Voted In what part of the Florida is positioned Cottonmouth? Number of vote(put your answer with "X" but onetime) *West: *Est : *North: *South: *North-Est: *North-West: *South-Est: *South-West: *Non-existent: XX Nobody have an image with the name?I'm not will to download manhunt 2 and I risked to give some viruses.Please,added a photo or posted a video on youtube.This make can be convinced more people to say:The city of manhunt 2 is Cottonmouth 100%! Not proof,not trusting,I'm not risked to give some viruses(Worm or Trojan)at the downloading o Manhunt 2. just to see the name in game. it doesnt exist cottonmouth doesnt exist. there are no markings on the heli other than a combination of numbers on the tail and "police" on the bottom in really smeared writing. YoU-tHiNk-Im-JoKiNg? 20:26, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Doesn't exist?Ok,maybe on the heli the name doesn't appear,but the poster of dixmor asylum?I'm shore 100% here you can see the name.Thank you for this photo,nice,the helicopter is 80%similar with VCPD Police Mav. The last chance is in the mission "origins" where is a poster.Here you can see the name.But you may not have reached the mission"Origins" THIS IS BULLSHIT 100%!COTTONMOUTH IS A FUCKING FAN FACTION! I SEE THE PHOTO AFTER THE POLICE MAV!BULLSHIT! i think it says cottonmouth asylum. i not sure but even if it is, its not necessarily the city name, just like Dixmor isnt necessarily the name. it appears to be an advert for pills and cottonmouth is the brand, making it simply a joke by rockstar as a cottonmouth is a side effect of some pills. btw while looking for that i discovered a secret ;) in the guard hut theres a cabinet that can be pushed aside and behind it is a tunnel :D btwbtw could you please make an account? its annoying when im talking to "A Wikia Contributer" lol YoU-tHiNk-Im-JoKiNg? 08:34, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Poll Are you convinced "Cottonmouth" is the name of the city in Manhunt 2? Yes No Hmm,you think that cottonmouth is a brand of a pills?Maybe,the guy which writing about cottonmouth,thought that cottonmouth is the name of the city but it was wrong. So,the name of the city is unknowed in this moment. Hey,way a minute,the logo of CPD can be seen of the uniforms of cops.A yellow logo appear of the uniform,and a word begin with "C" and ending with "th".C(ottonmou)th? are you sure? it seems too small to see anything. could you take a screenshot? YoU-tHiNk-Im-JoKiNg? 09:08, August 8, 2011 (UTC) No,but you can see an execution on a cop.Just looking at the execution and looking at the yellow logo,you can see a word begin with C and ending in th. OK,leave the name,this is a game,the name are not important,just the game is cool.The name ismt important.But i have a question:Is really?A calendar with the year 2007 appear in Project Office Skyscraper? i cant see anything. on i see is a yellow badge. btw what console are you playing on? YoU-tHiNk-Im-JoKiNg? 09:47, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Aha,good,but you see on a video on the youtube + in HD! Sorry,but I'm not manhunt 2 on my computer,because,I'm not risk to give viruses,or my friend can downlading the game and maybe I see at he's house the game.I'm not risked. you got a link to that? manhunt 2 wont wont on my pc :( somthing to do with graphics. all i got is the psp version so the screenshots turn out shit and i cant see much detail. i can take excelent shots of the first game though :) YoU-tHiNk-Im-JoKiNg? 09:57, August 8, 2011 (UTC) i agree with that post a few lines above it really doesnt matter and it doesnt need a name. its not like carcer city that was mentioned in every gta game and is written everywhere in manhunt. what rockstar have done is mixed all there previous cities together. we see alot of vice city, we got the red light distriict from liberty city, altered state looks like red county, during most wanted we got prickle pine and the sewer from los santos. dixmor is just like darkwoods and the mansion in dannys mind is just like starkweathers. this is probably why rockstar never gave it a name because its all pointers and reminders of the gta 3 era. we should just delete this page. there is no need for a name as it has no impact on the game whatsoever. YoU-tHiNk-Im-JoKiNg? 10:11, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Yes,so you playing with PSP.The graphics is bullshit,yes.The name of the city in manhunt 2 is not mentioned and written,I don't know,probably R* games doesn't have an ideea in matery of name,the logo appear of uniforms of cops but you can't reading the logo.A single object is really:COTTONMOUTH IS A FAN-FICTION. And,Blackwell Island,Whispering Hills,is fan-fiction,where you heard about this names? Mackomontana lies,the photo is a really proof,R* Games probably added a bullshit graphcis on the object which appear the name.But for me Cottonmouth is a fan-fiction.And my name is Alex,OK? whispering hills cemetary was the beta name for weary pines cemetary. its not a district. i agree we need to delte these pages. projectmanhunt.com mentioned blackwell island as the setting of best friends but im sure thats fan fiction too YoU-tHiNk-Im-JoKiNg? 10:28, August 8, 2011 (UTC) also remember to sign your posts because its hard to tell whos saying what. hit the signature button when youre done with your messege YoU-tHiNk-Im-JoKiNg? 10:30, August 8, 2011 (UTC) and to clear things up about the 2007 thing, i see a calender but i cant see the date on the psp :( the quality on psp isnt actually that bad, its just that as the screen is so small, it compresses the pixels and ruins small text. YoU-tHiNk-Im-JoKiNg? 11:48, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I have an idea,kill a cop,but not make a screenshot,take a weapon which after you aproaching the weapon at the yellow logo,and now take a screenshot. ;) what? But what is this? In this photo appear a small logo on the police mav.Is the posibily the logo of CPD in beta version. err.. thats the VCPD logo. if thats a beta shot, rockstar simply hadnt removed it yet, when they recycled the heli. YoU-tHiNk-Im-JoKiNg? 19:27, August 10, 2011 (UTC) But... Is different YoU-tHiNk-Im-JoKiNg? On the police mav in manhunt 2 the circle is yellow and the logo of VCPD is in a purple circle.Normaly is similar but the circle and other caracteristics is different. firstly those logos are the same except the one on the heli has a missing purple rim. secondly theres no way of seeing writing on that shot and mackomontana said he found it ingame. that heli in the image is not the one in manhunt 2. play the game and take a look for yourself. there no logo and remember to sign your posts YoU-tHiNk-Im-JoKiNg? 15:26, August 11, 2011 (UTC) That means mackomontana lied?But why?For to fool the people?That's is a bullshit,cottonmouth is an effect of some pills,the name of CTM doesn't appear of maverick,R* leave the name for unknowed motivation,is very strangely,in 96% of games,the respective village,town or city is certain mentioned.Why he lied?Why he will not to put a photo with the name?This site is awful! Is very full with fan-fiction(1625-is estbl.Carcer City,1511.is estbl.Cottonmouth,a revolution started on 1985 in Carcer City)But exist the proofs?NO!FAN-FICTION 100%NOT PROOF,NOT TRUSTING! I'm a romanian and the romanians can't be lies.For a romanian,he know when a person lied.And in this moment,mackomontana lied.100%,when he can put a photo with the name...we see. fan fiction when i become an admin i will remove all fan fiction here. if i see anything with doughts i will request a source and if we dont see one within a short time, it gets deleted. i asked mackomontana to make me an admin but he never replied. if you want this site better, i can do that but i need others to convince macko to make me admin. YoU-tHiNk-Im-JoKiNg? 20:08, August 11, 2011 (UTC) There is a reconstruction of possibily logo of CPD(Paint.NET) What do you think? asshole we are trying to PREVENT fan fiction not encourage it. YoU-tHiNk-Im-JoKiNg? 21:22, August 11, 2011 (UTC) p.s. dont be offended by me calling you asshole, but im a bit pissed... sorry lol Game Files Hey guys I've heard people say that the name cottonmouth being inside the games files, when I get a chance I can search through my Manhunt 2 folder and see if this is either true or BS. Sharksrule1 22:26, August 11, 2011 (UTC)Shark good idea. i do that all the time to look for stuff for the first game. but i dont think there are any tools to go through texture files which would be ideal, but see what comes up Down2Business -- YoU-tHiNk-Im-JoKiNg? 22:36, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Ohhh,when the people from R* games can said the name of the city in manhunt 2?Hey,but you have a good ideea,but I never heard about MH2 files.Possibily here is mentioned the name. i dont think you will find anything though... the place isnt important anyway. ive put the page up as candidate for deletion and if we no one proves it in a few weeks, we delete it. Down2Business -- YoU-tHiNk-Im-JoKiNg? 07:08, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Aha,you right! All right, so far, I haven't found anything with the name "Cottonmouth" in the files, although I might not be looking hard enough, but I think it's false. Shark i dont think you will find anything. the thing thats bugging me most is that i was looking throught the san andreas files and got this: that noticeboard explains exactly why james earl cash was on death row but the writing is too small to read :( completly un related but since we are talking about going through files lol Down2Business -- YoU-tHiNk-Im-JoKiNg? 18:47, August 12, 2011 (UTC) I,have a question:You think that manhunt 3 appear in 2012? there is no manhunt 3, assmunch